1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service method for a construction of networks having automatic backup and load-balancing upon failures to networks and systems, and more particularly to a dedicated private network service method having a load-balancing function wherein connections become available by IDC center in a pubic IP networks by GLB servers upon user's connections, the network backup is available since a bypass path is made to normally operating IDC centers upon failures to a specific IDC, and load-balancing as to entire servers is available by constructing network equipment changeable into a private IP network in case of connecting to the IDC centers, connecting the network equipment by Giga lines, and using dispersed IDCs as a network constructed in one place.
2. Reference to Related Patents Applications
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,205 Method and apparatus for managing delivery of multimedia content in a communications system
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,141 System and method for integrating a document into a desktop window on a client computer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,686 Computer system and process for accessing an encrypted and self-decrypting digital information product while restricting access to decrypted digital information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,925 Tamper resistant player for scrambled contents
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,407 Method of authenticating and charging a client using a web infoshop service system
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,771 Real-time receipt, decompression and play of compressed streaming video/hypervideo; with thumbnail display of past scenes and with replay, hyperlinking and/or recording permissively initiated retrospectively
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,655 Distribution mechanism for filtering, formatting and reuse of web based content
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,712 Mechanism for combining data analysis algorithms with databases on the internet
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,703 Global hosting system
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,637 Content display monitor
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,058 Dynamic push filtering based on information exchanged among nodes in a proxy hierarchy
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,385 Systems with user preference setting schemes
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,780 Computer system and process for accessing an encrypted and self-decrypting digital information product while restricting access to decrypted digital information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,928 System and method for providing restrained, streamlined access to a computerized information source
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,652 Attention manager for occupying the peripheral attention of a person in the vicinity of a display device
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,306 Pull based, intelligent caching system and method for delivering data over a network
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,811 System and method for delivering customized advertisements within interactive communication systems
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,904 Method for reducing the delay between the time a data page is requested and the time the data page is displayed
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,190 Event logging system and method for logging events in a network system
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,092 Online service development tool with fee setting capabilities
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,081 Private network access point router for interconnecting among internet route providers
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,823 Integrated virtual telecommunication system for E-commerce
3. Description of Related Art
The networks all over the world are connected to the internet at present like a web, centering around the United States of America, in which network service providers(NSP) or internet service providers(ISP) among many countries are constructed in an interconnected form, and to which companies' systems for providing services are connected to be constructed in a form of providing necessary information to all people.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual view of a general internet network. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of the network includes an international network 101 interconnected by country, and large-scale NSPs 104, 106, and 108 are connected to the international network 101. Further, there is an exchange network 103 for mutually associating among the NSPs 104, 106, and 108.
Further, respective companies such as NSPs 104, 106, 108 or ISP 102 have internet data centers(IDCs) 105, 107, 109, and 110 of their own operating.
The internet data centers 105, 107, 109, and 110, which are large-scale facilities of servers mainly managed by companies' computer centers, web hosting companies, and so on, are managed to secure the maximum effect at a minimum expense for companies.
Services provided in the internet data centers 105, 107, 109, and 110 are to be formed in lease services with the computer centers operated by the existing companies themselves, including a co-location service for leasing space for servers to be placed, a tele-housing service for leasing space for communication equipment, a server-hosting service for leasing space together with a server, a web hosting service for leasing a server by plural companies, and the like. Companies doing the IDC business at home are KIDC company that has been spun off the Dacom, KTIDC of Korea Telecommunications, N-GENE of Hanaro communications, and so on.
However, among respective NSP companies in the conventional technologies, there exists a problem in that it is difficult to receive a high-speed service since, in order for a subscriber to an NSP company to receive services by connecting to a service system(contents provider) installed in another NSP company, a connection to the service system is available through an overseas NSP company(this description on the art prior to building a home interconnecting network). Further, since services are provided as home internet traffic travels via overseas, a problem occurs that continuously expands expensive international internet lines.
Further, in order to solve the above problems, a home interconnection network is constructed to handle the home traffic at home by interconnecting the networks of respective NSPs providing services, but a problem arises since failures frequently occur due to an overload of the home interconnection network and the speed becomes severely slow. In order to solve the problem, a further establishment of the home interconnection network is required, but it is difficult to establish it further due to conflicts of interest among the companies.
Moreover, upon occurrences of failures of an IDC center built by each NSP or ISP company based on an infrastructure of their own, a problem occurs that service companies such as contents providers receiving/providing services by connecting to the IDC center stop providing services till recoveries from the failures.
In order to solve the above problem, double lines are constructed and spare equipment are additionally mounted against failures when constructing internet lines, so that the spare equipment or lines can be substituted upon the occurrences of failures of the lines or equipment in use to continue services, but a problem arises in that all the above work is manually performed.
Still, in order to solve the above problem, some service companies disperse the systems in plural IDC centers, but, upon a failure of one specific IDC center, traffic is concentrated on the network of other IDC centers which are normally operated, so there exists a problem in that the systems providing services in the other IDC centers are overloaded to stop their operations.
Still more, a technology has been developed to perform internet services by concentrating respective ISP lines to one center, so a method appears for constructing a network of a form capable of continuing services via an ISP upon a failure of another ISP network, but this also has a problem in that continuous services can not be performed with a roundabout way when in a failure of one concentrated center, and another problem in that a continuous build-up of lines is required as traffic to the ISP lines increases. Further, there exists a problem in that, in order to solve security problems due to use of public IP addresses, separate security equipment has to be used, and, in order for interconnections among networks of other companies, a network is constructed by using a complicated routing protocol.
In the meantime, in order to solve a problem that slows services thanks to a traffic concentration in recent, the contents delivery network(CDN) service is employed, but this is to provide services by using a caching function, which connects caching servers for the CDN at every node across the country. Therefore, a problem arises that requires lots of investment money and maintenance cost for operating the CDN.